


I Could Be Your First

by Panlock



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Piccolo balks. “You’re serious?”“Is that so hard to believe?” Gohan yells back, thankful that they’re alone in the woods for this.The Namekian extends his big hands at his side as if to show that he has nothing. Piccolo has never embodied surrender, but this would be it. “Yes, Gohan it’s hard to—” Piccolo can’t finish his thought. He slits his eyes at his student, looking at him for the first time under this context, and has to turn his head.Yo, so this is officially the weirdest pairing I've written.NOT BETA READ





	1. Authors Note

I Could Be your First 

Chapter One: Authors Note 

 

Rating: Explicit for male/male sexual content between Gohan and Piccolo

Tags: Friends to Lovers, Angst, Awkwardness, Biology lessons, Cursing/Profanity, Masturbation, Intersexed Character/Alien Biology 

Warnings: Honestly, aside from the weird pairing I don't think there's anything controversial about this one? Gohan is 19 during all sexual encounters, so no underage shite here. 

I recently discovered this was a ship, though small and under-represented as it is and I wanted to contribute. It's been a long time since I watched DBZ so I hope I was able to keep them in character. Feedback is welcome, as I might maybe continue this if the mood strikes in the future. 

 

NOT BETA READ

As always, if you catch something that's not in the tags/warnings please notify me and I will update.


	2. First Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always gives credit to Gohan for being Piccolo's first friend, but the Namekian was Gohan's first friend, too.

Chapter Two: First Friends  
Rating: General Audiences  
Word Count: 2122 

  
  
XiiX

 

                Piccolo is a naturally solitary individual. He’s been alone for most of his existence and that was never a problem. Even when Goku and his embarrassing ensemble of fighters accepted him into their group, he never felt the desire to spend more time with them than necessary. They often had common goals (saving the planet from destruction) and occasionally they sparred. He never felt inclined to attend birthday parties, barbecues, or pool parties—and the fools _did_ invite him every damn time.

               That started to change after he took Gohan under his tutelage, though. He didn’t mean for it to happen, but he was protective over the little whelp before their training was even complete. Kami called him out on it more than once and all the younger Namekian could do was snarl. He couldn’t deny it. He _was_ fond of the kid.

               Piccolo died for Gohan during their fight with Nappa and did it with no regrets. The half-Saiyan was his first friend and despite their differences in age and otherwise, the only person on Earth he regularly enjoyed spending time with. So, Piccolo began attending _some_ events.

               At Gohan’s 12th birthday party Piccolo felt like doing a double take. Around the Son complex Vegeta and himself were among the guests and it was unbelievable. Half the guests were at some point rivals or bloodied enemies of Goku—and now they came bearing birthday cards and accepting ChiChi’s homemade dishes.

               He felt immeasurably uncomfortable. At over seven feet tall _and fucking green_ he easily stands out in any crowd, let alone at a child’s birthday party. He was not friendly or conversational. He wasn’t even of their race—human or Saiyan. He doesn’t belong here. Gohan doesn’t seem to mind, though. He never did.

               “Mister Piccolo,” the birthday boy chirps happily after seeing the Namekian join their outside gathering. There are no children present, aside from Trunks and Goten, who are still infants. Between being home-schooled and frequently injected into life or death battles, Gohan never had many friends his own age.  “I’m glad you came,” he waves his master over to a picnic table where he and Krillin are sitting.

               Despite how much Piccolo really doesn’t want to be here, he isn’t about to deny Gohan this simple request. Goku is still in the afterlife training with no desire to rush home and Piccolo wonders if Goku has been present for any of his son’s birthdays.

               “Next year young Gohan will be a _teenager,_ ” Krillin cries dramatically into his arm that cradles his head. He’s been drinking. “If you’re getting old, so am I!”

               Gohan laughs at the monk’s antics while Piccolo continues to feel awkward and out of place. “You’re not that old,” the half-Saiyan pats Krillin on the back placatingly. Then, his head whips up and he looks to the Namekian as if a thought just occurred to him. “How old are you, Mister Piccolo?”

               “Hn,” Piccolo grunts and his lip pulls up over his sharp teeth. The expression was one of surprise, as he was not expecting that question, but it is also an expression that scared many people in the past. Gohan just smiles at him, waiting for an answer. “It’s complicated.”

               Krillin blinks up at him then, remembering that Piccolo was literally only born a few years ago. It was easy to forget, considering Piccolo’s size and demeanor. “You could only be, like…a teenager?” Krillin was, as Goku, present during Piccolo’s _formative years_ and had an idea of his origins.

               Gohan whips his head from Krillin to Piccolo, back to Krillin. “What?”

               “Namekians age differently from humans.” Piccolo was explaining this for Gohan’s benefit only. Krillin could sober up in stuffed in a shopping cart for all he cared. “But literally, I’m only 16 years old.”

               “Oh,” Gohan intones and looks his master up and down.

               “You are the crankiest 16-year-old I’ve ever met,” Krillin snickers. 

               Piccolo growls, but it’s Gohan who defends him. “Say’s the 5 foot nothing man-child.”

               The Namkeian actually snorts, which earns him a beaming smile from Gohan.

               “Heeey,” Krillin whines.

               “Are you two picking on my husband,” Android 18 asks with a dainty grin on her face.

               “ _Yes,”_ Krillin cries and immediately turns to hide his face in his much taller wife’s waist. Gohan and Piccolo roll their eyes and Android 18 joins them while petting her husbands head. “Hey,” Krillin pops his head up a second later—just when Piccolo was about to leave. “Did you hear that we’re expecting?”

               Gohan had heard the news, but Piccolo hadn’t. He wasn’t even aware Android 18 could have children. “Ah, a child?” The Namakian struggled.

               “Seems like everyone’s having babies!” Gohan congratulated them merrily, resembling his absent father with his big dopey smile.

               “Right, next Piccolo’s going to settle down with a good woman,” Android 18 says ignorantly.  

               At the same moment Piccolo says—“I have no plans to reproduce” Gohan corrects, “Namekian’s reproduce asexually.”

               A beat of silence immediately makes the table feel even more awkward. Inwardly, Piccolo wonders why Gohan even knows that about Nakemian reproduction. Yes, both he and Krillin got a crash course on Namekian culture during their fight with Frieza, but Gohan was seven damn years old at the time.

               Piccolo looks at Gohan, but the boy is avoiding his gaze now and chewing on his lip.

               Krillin laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. “Well, at least you have Gohan. He’s basically like your son, right Gohan?”

               The half-Saiyan abruptly stands without making eye contact with anyone around him. “Excuse me,” he murmurs before stepping away from the picnic table. He takes four steps and passes his mother as she walks out of the house with a tray of drinks before taking to the sky.

               “Gohan, honey? We haven’t even opened the presents yet!” ChiChi calls into the air, watching her son fly away without an explanation.

               “Was it something I said?” Krillin asks and crouches his head, surely afraid Piccolo might try to take it off by now.

               Piccolo growls at the little human and takes off in the direction of his pupil, who was not trying to hide his ki or travel very fast. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he catches up to Gohan, exactly. Maybe just sternly tell him to return to the party, but then again, he can see that the pomp and circumstance was more for ChiChi than the half-Saiyan. It doesn’t matter. His student is in need of guidance and he should offer _some_ form of advice, even if his own temperament is shit.

                He finds the twelve-year-old sitting on a cliff side with one leg hiked close to his chest and his arms wrapped around it. He’s hit another growth spurt since defeating Cell and looks older than he is, but Piccolo thinks the child has always had an old soul. It might be why they’ve always gotten along.  

               “You didn’t need to follow me up here,” Gohan huffs but doesn’t turn his head toward the other.

               Piccolo’s out of his depth emotionally. Krillin wasn’t wrong, he feels a familial bond to the young half-Saiyan, but that doesn’t mean he knows how to make the child feel any better.  He tries to think of what Goku might do, but then realizes that Goku is likely the reason they’re in this situation and finds that trail of thought very unhelpful. He drops his feet on the cliff side next to Gohan but remains standing, just sharing the same view for a moment as he catches his bearing’s and thinks of something to say. Finally, he settles on, “It’s never been my intention to replace your father.” He immediately feels presumptuous for even saying it. Gohan has sure as hell never said he views Piccolo as a father-figure. For a split second, Piccolo worries he’s over-stepped and that his pupil will tell him so.

               Instead, Gohan sighs and presses the side of his face to his own knee that’s still held tight to his chest. “I know,” he sounds forlorn in a way that Piccolo recognizes but doesn’t really understand. “It’s not even that. I didn’t…I didn’t really think he’d be here.”

               If Piccolo were anyone else he might try to defend Goku to make the young half-Saiyan feel better, but they both know that Piccolo is too blunt for that. Goku is a fool, and a shitty father. “You know you could talk to me if…” he struggles with the words. Does he really need to say something so cliché? Probably, because no one’s ever given Gohan the space to speak his mind. “I would listen if you needed to talk,” he offers. That’s true at least, because he might not have good advice, but he can at least damn well _listen._

Before Piccolo can feel like he did some good, though, Gohan rolls his face into his bent knee and sobs. He grips his pant leg until the fabric tears and grits his teeth, suddenly overwhelmed with a grief that sends his power level spiking. “I’m sorry,” he gasps out and pulls his other knee into his chest to hide his face. Gohan hisses through clenched teeth, “this is so embarrassing. You’re the last person I want to see this,” he confesses sadly another sob wrecks his chest.

               Unlike the timid momma’s boy that Piccolo abducted years ago, Gohan wasn’t a cry baby anymore. He was tough as nails and this outburst had the Namekian reeling. It was so unlike Gohan and it came out of nowhere. Piccolo’s first instinct was to flee to get ChiChi or maybe Bulma, and his second was to bombard the child with questions to find out what the hell was wrong—but he realizes what he had offered his pupil just moments ago. As uncomfortable as the thought was, Piccolo had promised to listen, so he does.

               Piccolo sits down on the cliff just beside Gohan. They’re close enough to touch but don’t, small miracles, but the Namekian doesn’t flee and he doesn’t try to shut the kid up. Eventually Gohan calms himself. The young Saiyan doesn’t offer an explanation for his outburst, but hell. He deserves a pass. He peels his now wet and red face from his knees and catches his breath. He still won’t look at his master, though, and it’s very clear he’s embarrassed. “This is a really lame birthday,” he says after a moment and his voice is almost normal.

               Without thinking Piccolo quips, “Pretty sure I spent my 12th birthday fighting Frieza. I think you have me beat.”

               A laugh bubbles up out of Gohan and he tries to bite down the grin on his face, but he finally looks over to his teacher and isn’t soul-crushed. “That’s _so_ weird,” he cries as he tries to wrap his mind around the Namekian’s age again.

               Piccolo finally feels a warmth in his chest that’s something like victory. He was able to surprise a laugh out of the upset child; he wasn’t totally shit at this. “Namekian’s are very different from humans and Saiyan’s.” Truth be told, Piccolo spent the first half of his life not knowing anything about his people. The only other Namekian on Earth was Kami, and they hardly saw eye to eye until very recently right before they merged. As a hatchling, Piccolo hadn’t even _known_ he was Namekian. He grew up thinking he was a demon, of all things.

               Though their battle with Frieza and the destruction of Planet Namek would always be tragic, Piccolo had been grateful to walk his home planet and get the chance to learn about his heritage.

                “You’re not _that_ different,” Gohan argued gently. His voice was softer, caring in a way that no one had ever spoken to Piccolo before, but the tone was lost on the Namekian entirely.

                “Are you ready to go back to your party? Your mom is probably worried, kid.”

                Gohan blinks up at his master before wiping the rest of the sadness from his face. “I’m a mess,” he observes his torn pants, red face, and his energy level is still wobbling.

                “Just tell them we were sparing,” Piccolo suggests and gets himself into the air.

                “I think I’d need to be a little more roughed-up to pull that off,” Gohan laughs as he leaps into the sky after the Namekian. “Thank you, Mister Piccolo,” he says quietly from the side, just above a whisper.

                “Any time,” Piccolo offers and means it. The grin Gohan offers him in return makes up for how uncomfortable the rest of the birthday party turns out to be.

 

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUh, so I kinda guessed about Piccolo's age but I know he's definitely not older than 18 at this point. King Piccolo spit him out right at the end of Dragon Ball, and Gohan is born at the beginning of DBZ so they're probably really close in age.


	3. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan spills his guts, only if feels alot worse than that.

Chapter Three: First Love  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2865

                Gohan, despite a shit ton of crazy life circumstances, has always been a good student. Even as a child he rarely fought his mother on his studies. On the rare occasion his father was actually home, Goku would comment on his eldest son’s ability to focus. Goku meant well, but it was obvious that Gohan did not take after his father. He enjoyed martial arts as a dynamic way to exercise, but never got a thrill out of violence. Goku (and certainly Vegeta) never understood how the half-Saiyan lacked the passion to fight, but Gohan learned to stop feeling insecure with a book in his hand.

               Now, Gohan is 18 years old and his studies have paid off. He’s passed his entrance exams and is scheduled to start his first semester in college in two weeks. He has been awarded several scholarships that cover his expenses and then some, and he is free now to explore his interests without his father’s misplaced confusion and his mother’s harsh direction.

               “Oh, my boys all grown up,” ChiChi wails as she takes picture after picture of her oldest son packing up his room. Gohan wants to move into his apartment early so he’s not scrambling at the last minute before classes start.

               “C’mon mom, you still have Goten and dad probably counts as a big kid, anyway.” He stands in the middle of his packed-up room with a box on his hip. He’s wearing navy blue slacks and a black v-neck t-shirt. Around age 14 Gohan realized his half-Saiyan physique got him a lot of attention when he was out in public. At 16 he decided it wasn’t worth it and started wearing layers and even a pair of glasses to help him blend in. Right now, though, he has no reason to blend in. “Alright, I’m all done. Gonna head out for a bit.”

               ChiChi scowled, “but you should spend time with your dear mother!”

               Gohan winced, “it’s only a few hours. I’ll be back for dinner.”

               The woman only glared harder. She knew where her boy was headed off to and she didn’t approve. “I don’t know why you insist on making time for him, Gohan. You should leave that in the past. You’re going to be a doctor or a lawyer!”

               The half-Saiyan frowned. He wanted to believe that his mother would have the same opinion of any of the Z-fighters (all of them are bad influences, really) but he knows that wasn’t the case. She was especially hostile toward Piccolo.

               Instead of arguing, Gohan kisses his mother on the forehead and then promptly left.

XiiX

               Usually, Piccolo can be found in one of two places: meditating at the Lookout or training in the wastelands. Today, Gohan finds him at the edge of a forest not far from the Lookout. “Hey, Mr. Piccolo!” The teen shouted, still too far away for the greeting to really be polite.

               Piccolo had sensed his pupils ki miles ago and did not change his expression much when the other came into view. He had been walking through the forest with no true purpose this afternoon. Though he would never admit to such foolishness, his time merged with Kami had left its mark. Piccolo would find himself struck with the profound desire to marvel at the natural world every so often. It would lead him to wonder into the most unrefined parts of the planet and just walk. “Hey, Gohan,” he returns to the’ teen once the half-Saiyan gets his feet on the ground. “Don’t you start school soon?”

               “Yea, classes start in two weeks,” he answers and looks his sensei up and down. His eyes stop at the Namekian’s bare, clawed, feet.

               Piccolo realizes right away that the teen is staring, and his green ears turn hot. If it were anyone else he would snarl and put his shoes back on, maybe holler about manners—but this is Gohan, and he’s always given the kid more liberties than most. Finally, though, he clears his throat.

               “Oh-ah!” The half-Saiyan startles and laughs at himself. “Sorry, Mr. Piccolo. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen your feet before.” It feels oddly intimate to see his master circling the forest barefoot.

               The Namekian grunts and hunches his shoulders irritably. “Shouldn’t you be spending time with your mother?”

               “I’ve spent all week with her,” Gohan swatted at the air. Honestly, he needed to get away from the woman. “I’m having dinner with her tonight, anyway. I wanted to see you before I left for the city. I probably won’t be able to visit much once school starts and, uh, I’m leaving tomorrow.”

               Piccolo feels a mix of pride and sadness, knowing that his pupil will be moving on to the next chapter of his life. He never brings it up, but his hearing is sharp enough that he easily picks up on conversations at the Son compound. He knows that ChiChi despises him, and he suspects it is solely due to his bond with Gohan. At the same time, he understands. The teen has a bright future and it’s been a long time since he’s needed Piccolo as a teacher or otherwise.

               Still, Gohan has consistently sought the Namekian out and no matter how many times it happens, it always surprises him. Especially now, that the young Saiyan was more a man than a child, closer to chasing his own dreams and not that of his father’s vague shadow. Piccolo expected Gohan’s visits to stop when the boy gave up fighting after defeating Cell. Afterall, their relationship was based on martial arts as student and teacher. If Gohan didn’t want to fight anymore—surely, he would have no reason to continue seeing Piccolo.

               But, he did and often.

               Gohan told him about his studies and the application process for college. He told Piccolo about his top three university choices and why he wanted to attend there. He told Piccolo when he got accepted and that he was nervous about making friends. Gohan has been his first and closest friend and so, he doesn’t put his shoe’s back on while they stroll through the forest talking amicably.

XiiX

               Gohan cannot stop looking at Piccolo’s bare feet. This is embarrassing and distracting. He should be paying attention to his sensei as they talk. He’s not even into feet! _You’re into Piccolo, though,_ he chastises himself when his eyes wonder again. Gohan has had a crush on his teacher since he was eleven. At first, he thought maybe he just enjoyed the attention of any male role model when faced with the constant absence of his own father. He figured out pretty damn quick, though, that what he liked about Piccolo had nothing to do with his dad.

               It was confusing, to say the least. Matters were made worse by the fact he had no one to talk to about his feelings. He had no friends his age and if he tried to talk to his mother she would hound him until she knew _who_ he had feelings for and that would have been a shit show.

               At around fifteen Gohan began to day dream about his sensei when his mother wasn’t breathing down his neck. He didn’t even know what Piccolo had under his pants, but that didn’t seem to stop his imagination. He focused on what he did know—his height, his shoulders, his deep voice, and his deceptively gentle hands. Gohan’s probably the only person alive or dead that knows just how careful Piccolo can be with those claws—

               _Because he cared for you as a child,_ he reminds himself sternly. To Piccolo, Gohan was like a son, not an equal, not an adult, and certainly not a lover.

               That realization, as sour as it was, did nothing to dampen his feelings. At 18 Gohan is handsome, smart, and talented. His mother wants him to find a nice woman and settle down, but all Gohan thinks about is green skin.  

               Piccolo smirks around pointed teeth and Gohan wants to bite his lip. “Gohan?” The Namekian barks, looking exasperated at having to repeat himself.

               “Huh? Oh,” he blinks and feels his face go hot. “Sorry Piccolo, I zoned out.”

               “Obviously,” the Namekian grumbled. “You’re too smart to be an airhead like your father.”

               The half-Saiyan grinned. He loved Piccolo’s dry humor. “No one ever believes me,” he says abruptly and stops their walk to turn to face the other.

               “Believes what?” Piccolo grumps, tipping his face down to look at his pupil. Despite the years that have indeed been kind to Gohan, Piccolo is still over a foot taller.

               “That you’re actually really funny,” Gohan’s smile softens as he looks upon the stunned expression on Piccolo’s face. He loves him so damn much.

               “ _Apbt,_ ” Piccolo sputters comically. “Fu—I’m not _funny_ ,” he argues ferociously and bears his teeth. Gohan almost falls over laughing. “Stop that, you better not be spreading lies about me, kid!” Kami knows Gohan has already done enough damage to Piccolo’s image as it is.

               Gohan pays him no mind, though. He wipes his eyes from laughing so hard and catches sight of Piccolo balling his fists at his side, near seething. The Namekian probably looks terrifying, but Gohan feels only fondness. “Ooh,” he chastised and steps closer, quick and agile like he might try to deliver a finishing blow. Instead, he slides his pale hand around Piccolo’s thick wrist and gently tugs until Piccolo goes loose. He did this as a child for attention and now, well, he’s still looking for attention. “Wait, what was it that you were trying to say,” he giggles while trying to focus. “When I zoned out?”

               Piccolo looks down to his wrist where Gohan holds him loosely. He was always generous with Gohan, down-right affectionate when the boy was younger. It always felt strange to him, but he rarely rebuked Gohan for it. Now, though…in this _exact_ moment, it feels even more uncomfortable. Gohan is not a boy anymore.

               “Piccolo?” The half-Saiyan calls again and his fingers slide around the natural band of red on the Namekian wrist. He knows he’s being selfish, taking liberties when he shouldn’t—but he also knows he might not see his master for many months after this.

               “I asked if you think you will like living in the city?” The question doesn’t even sound important now and Gohan is still holding him. Gods, what are they doing?

               Gohan fights the urge to shiver at the change in tone from his sensei. Piccolo’s voice has dropped, nearly whispering. The half-Saiyan licks his lip, “I think I’ll like it.” He bashfully ducks his head and glances at their hands. “You could visit me, if you want.” He can’t stand to look Piccolo in the eyes when he says it and holds his breath.

              He expects _some_ sort of response from the Namekian, but silence crawls between them and the half-saiyan panics.

              Gohan pulls his hand away.

               “Gohan?” Piccolo had a way of inflating so much meaning into a single expression or a single word. He was confused, and maybe a little scared at the sudden shift in their conversation.

               “Not if you don’t want to,” the half-Saiyan adds quickly. His face is crimson. “It’d probably be really boring and lame for you, anyway. Hell, probably the only one who would actually want to visit is my _mom._ I just thought I’d offer—”

              “Gohan,” the Namekian repeated sternly. “I don’t know if…that’s a good idea…” He says carefully.

               Gohan feels his stomach drop. He crossed a line and they both know it. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._ “Ah, yea, alright.” He looks down again and see’s Piccolo’s bare feet in the grass. The leg of his pants is low on his calf and Gohan can see the natural red band wrapped around his ankle. He wants to see Piccolo stripped bare, wants to know where else those red patterns loop and wrap around his body. He thinks about having that ankle slung over his shoulder.

               Piccolo frowns down at the teen and wonders what to do or say. A part of himself wonders if he misinterpreted something. _Surely,_ there has been some misunderstanding. Gohan couldn’t possibly be making a pass at him? Not that Piccolo would even know what that looks like. He has exactly zero experience with romance. He tells himself to drop it. No good can come of whatever this is, and it would be foolish to continue.

               But, _this is Gohan._

               And, Gohan is hiding his face and saying goodbye like he means it. Which would hurt worse: talking about this or never seeing Gohan again? “What if I visited you?”

               Gohan’s head snapped up. “If you…well, if you came on a weekend I could show you around campus. Maybe we could go to the retail district or into the campus garden.” A date, he was describing a fucking date. Gohan wanted to slap himself into a mountain side.

               “I sort of stick out in a crowd, kid,” the Namekian deadpanned.

               “I don’t care,” Gohan returned so quickly that they both know he’s saying the honest truth.

               “Don’t you want to make friends, normal friends?” He sounds like ChiChi, but Piccolo knows this is also important to his pupil. Gohan had told him so himself.

               “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you,” the half-Saiyan speaks before he can stop himself. They are having this conversation, apparently.

               Piccolo’s eyes go wide and they both stop breathing. “Gohan, you don’t—”

               “I swear on my father’s numerous graves if you say I don’t know what I’m saying I’m going to kick you out of this atmosphere,” the teen snarls and takes a vicious step forward.

               Piccolo balks. “You’re serious?”

               “Is that so hard to believe?” Gohan yells back, thankful that they’re alone in the woods for this.

               The Namekian extends his big hands at his side as if to show that he has nothing. Piccolo has never embodied surrender, but this would be it. “ _Yes,_ Gohan it’s hard to—” Piccolo can’t finish his thought. He slits his eyes at his student, looking at him for the first time under this context, and has to turn his head.

               It doesn’t escape Gohan that his master can't meet his eyes even as he stands under the Namkeian’s nose, even as he demands for the first time that Piccolo  _see this._ He tries to take Piccolo’s wrist in hand again but the other wretches his arm back. Gohan feels a stab in his chest at the blatant rejection and backs away with his arms raised in defeat.

               They don’t say anything as Gohan steps away, giving them space in this weird situation. Piccolo feels blind-sided. He didn’t expect _this._ If anything, he has been preparing for Gohan to leave him behind. He’s been preparing himself for that inevitability for years. The idea that the half-Saiyan felt anything more than friendship or fraternal bonds is unbelievable.

               “You must think I’m pathetic,” Gohan says through clenched teeth off to the side. He’s got his hands on his hips with his feet spaced far apart and his head down. He looks up with a defiant expression and pins Piccolo with his eyes. “Falling in love with a Namekian, I bet you think I’m just—what? A dumb kid? Come on, say it. This is a long time coming. You can’t tell me anything I haven’t told myself but if you think I don’t _know_ what this is you can go to Hell. _”_

               Love? Piccolo can sense no trace of uncertainty from Gohan. A part of him always knew that the half-Saiyan loved him, but not like this. His mouth flaps open and shut and he realizes he should say something, or maybe fly away and pretend like this never happened.

               “Gods, Piccolo!” Gohan yells. “Are you going to say anything?”

               “I don’t…” The Namekian struggles. “I don't know what to say.”

               The half-Saiyan nods harshly, still with his hands on his hips. “Have you ever thought about it?” _Us._

“No,” Piccolo answers honestly and hates that Gohan immediately wilts.

               “Yeeah,” Gohan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. It was getting late and his mother would be expecting him home, soon. “I figured—no, I _knew_ you’d say that, but I just couldn’t drop it. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you…I know you wouldn’t want—” his voice cracks so he pauses. He doesn’t need to say it out loud. His heart is puttering noisily in his chest: _Piccolo doesn’t want you_. “I’ve got to head home,” he smiles weakly at his sensei and wonders if he’ll see him again. “Mom’s expecting me for dinner and tomorrows a big day, ah… I’ll leave you alone.”

               Piccolo wants to argue. He never wanted Gohan to leave him alone, not really. His voice is frozen, though.

               “I hope I see you again, sometime.” He offers a fragile smile that doesn’t meet his eyes before jumping into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was definitely inspired by The Rolling Stones "Paint It Black" when I wrote about Piccolo having to turn his head.  
> AAAH, I love angst.


	4. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher and student cross paths and Piccolo has some self-reflection to do

Chapter Four: Fallout 

Rating: General Audiences   
Word Count: 1579

 

XiiX

               A semester passes and Gohan doesn’t see Piccolo once. He didn’t expect to, but it still stings. Sometimes, he wakes up and has phantom memories of his training with Piccolo as a young child. He can recall the vague sensation of his teacher’s ki in the atmosphere, but he’s never sure if he feels it or if he just remembers what it felt like to know someone watched over him through the night.

               Gohan goes home during break and celebrates making the deans list with his mother. They’re seated in the living room going over a folder of offers Gohan received for honor societies and extracurriculars. ChiChi is giving him unsolicited advice on what clubs he should join, but Gohan can’t even be annoyed. She’s happy for him, and he missed her.

               “So,” she threw her weight under her palms and leaned forward into her son’s face. “Have you met any cute girls, yet?”

               Gohan blinked and ducked away. After all he’s seen, somehow his mother still scares him like no other. “Uh,” he should think of Videl. She was undoubtedly beautiful, smart, and had a spirit fit for a Saiyan bride. She even flirts with him, pretty forwardly. It’s a shame he just can’t return her energy. “No, not really. I’ve been focusing on my studies.”

               “Hm,” ChiChi leaned back. “Well, you just started. You’ve got plenty of time to meet a good woman.” ChiChi seemed placated by the studies comment and backs off. “Just make sure you bring her home, so your mom can meet her, okay??” She skips into the kitchen to start lunch.

               Gohan exhales, glad he mostly dodged that bullet. “When will dad and Goten be home?”

               ChiChi sighs from the kitchen. “Who knows.” The other half of their family were out training with Trunks and Vegeta. Though her youngest son was only six, ChiChi could already see that Goten was more Saiyan than human. She might have gotten Gohan into college, but it was unlikely her youngest would take the same path.

               “I’m glad Goten has Trunks to play and train with,” Gohan admits and leans further into the sofa.

               “I don’t know, honey.” His mom tsks from the kitchen. “All they do is fight and get into trouble. You were such a well-behaved boy,” she says fondly.

               “Mom,” Gohan corrects with a laugh. “I didn’t have any friends.”

               “Yea, except Piccolo.” She shudders, not pulling any efforts to hide her opinion. “I see your point,” she concedes.

               Gohan winces and tries to ignore the tightness in his chest at the jab at his teacher. He hasn’t mentioned Piccolo since he’s been home, and he had been hoping to avoid talking about him all together.

               Outside Gohan feels familiar power levels darting closer. “I think dad and Goten are headed home for lunch,” he yells to his mother. She groans. Feeding two more Saiyan’s means she needs to triple the size of the meal.

               “Gohan!” Goten barrels into the house and tackles his brother.

               “Oof,” the teen gasps when his compact sibling bowls into his stomach for a hug. “What’s up, squirt?”

               “Heey, Gohan!” Goku grins from the doorway and rubs the back of his head apologetically. “I forgot you were coming home today.”

               ChiChi screeches from the kitchen and all three Saiyan’s wince.

               “Have you seen Piccolo yet?” Goku asks suddenly and steps aside. Behind him stands the Namekian, who is doing a bang-up job of avoiding eye contact.

               It’s immediately clear to Gohan that Piccolo did not know his former student would be here. This is the first time they’ve shared the same space since the disaster in the forest and Gohan finds himself ill-prepared for a reunion. It’s awkward.

               Naturally, Goku doesn’t pick up on it at all and hauls Piccolo into his home by the shoulder. “Don’t be rude, Gohan. Show your sensei some respect.” The father chastises playfully.

               Gohan thanked the seven dragon balls that no one had any idea about his falling out with Piccolo. He didn’t expect that the Namekian would tell anyone about it, but it’s still a relief. “Sorry, Sir.” Gohan stands and bowed slightly. Even if their relationship was screwed up and weird right now, Gohan will always respect Piccolo. “I just got in this morning from school.”

               “He made the Deans List!” ChiChi howled proudly from the kitchen.

               “If we’d known you were here we would have brought you sparring!” Goten is hanging off his brothers sleeve like a monkey. “We had an odd number with Mister Piccolo.”

               Gohan looks up to his old teacher and for a brief moment they catch each other’s eye. _Nope_ , Gohan thinks when his chest hurts, _still got it bad._

“I should go,” Piccolo said bluntly to Goku. “Spend time with your family. Nice seeing you, Gohan.” He turned on a heel, cape wrapping around his hips as he quickly exited.

XiiX

               By the time Piccolo recognized the suppressed energy-levels of his pupil, Goku was dragging him inside to say hello. It’s not like he had planned on avoiding Gohan forever, but he sure as shit wasn’t prepared to see him now. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough and his only saving grace was Goku’s total lack of perception. In fact, for the remainder of Gohan’s break, Goku never seemed to notice that things weren’t as they were between him and Gohan…. but Goten noticed.

               “Why aren’t you and Gohan friends anymore?” The punk asks one day while Vegeta and Goku are going at it, changing the damn landscape with their pettiness. Trunks was paying attention to the fight, leaving Goten to terrorize the Namekian.

               “Excuse me?” Piccolo almost choked.

               “I thought you and Gohan were best friends like me and Trunks.” Goten pressed with eyes that were weirdly critical.

               “You should mind your business, kid.” Piccolo snarls and fights the urge to punch Goten square on the head for being nosey. His glare was severe enough to strip paint and it was usually enough to make Trunks think twice, but apparently Goku’s kids are immune to his scary looks.

               “Gohan was really sad,” the littlest half-Saiyan sniffs judgmentally. “You should say you're sorry.” Goten joins Trunks, leaving Piccolo with dirt in his mouth.

XiiX

               Piccolo mediates on the issue for days, literally.

               It doesn’t help all that much.

               He can admit that he handled the situation poorly, in retrospect. He yelled at the young man, basically scolded him for admitting to something he obviously had no control over. Piccolo scoffed at himself, who would _choose_ to want him, of all things? Namekian’s don’t have romantic relationships like humans or even Saiyan’s _._ They don’t experience passion or desire…at least, Piccolo sure as hell never had.

               Though, if he did, he would likely be attracted to men, as his race took on that appearance—but he’s not. He’s never been sexually or romantically interested in anyone and the idea is just silly, he tells himself.

               _‘Namekian’s are not solitary creatures, brother.’_ Nail intones through their link.

               “You cannot be encouraging this,” Piccolo growls back.

               _‘I’m merely correcting your assumption that Namekian’s do not have intimate relationships just because we reproduce asexually.”_ Nail says firmly. _‘I forget how little you know of your own people and even your own biology.’_

 _‘That is mostly my fault, I’m afraid. I should have been a better teacher…’_ Kami adds.

Piccolo grits his teeth. “I don’t remember asking either of you for your opinions.”

               _‘Very well, but whatever you decide—do not use our heritage as an excuse to reject Gohan. The choice is yours alone and the young warrior deserves honesty from his teacher.’_ With that, Nail and Kami drift behind mental blocks that act more or less like a privacy curtain for their psyche and left Piccolo feeling gobsmacked. What the hell is he supposed to do with _that_ information? Namekian’s have intimate relationships? What does that even mean?

               Piccolo hits his own forehead and is thankful he is alone. He feels like a damned moron. Since Gohan dropped this big, inter-species, sexually ambiguous _bomb—_ Piccolo finds himself with many uncomfortable questions. Mostly, what the hell did Gohan expect? The young man wasn’t stupid. He had to know Namkeian’s weren’t…built for reproduction the same way he is.

               Hysterically, he imagines for one insane second how they **could** be intimate, and he goes purple from blushing so hard.

               So, maybe he’s not as indifferent to the idea of sex as he always assumed. If he had no feelings on the matter, he wouldn’t be blushing so severely he risked passing out. However, the fact that he might, maybe, be curious about Gohan’s desires doesn’t change anything. It’s not like he can be whatever it is Gohan wants, or thinks he wants. What, would they date? Ridiculous. He can’t give Gohan a normal life.

               A pinch of sadness crippled him, suddenly. This is different from the sadness he felt knowing he had hurt Gohan. It was far more personal. He isn’t good enough for Gohan—the half-Saiyan deserves so much more.

               _It’s not you, it’s me—_ Piccolo mocks himself and growls so loudly nearby birds shoot out of their hiding places in fear. First, he blames his Namekian roots, then makes excuses about what he can and cannot deliver but what he _hasn’t_ don’t is say he doesn’t want Gohan.

               And that’s the rub, isn’t it? That’s not true and he can’t even make himself believe it.

 

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the idea of Goten being protective of his big brother was just too cute. Also, I totally ship (adult) Trunks and Goten so I thought the little dig about Gohan and Piccolo being friends like Goten and Trunks was perfect.  
> Update 10.7.18: good grief there were alot of tyepo/errors in this chapter. Sorry! '_'


	5. First Kiss

Chapter Five: First Kiss    
Rating: Mature 

Word Count: 2047

 

XiiX   

          
  
              Six weeks into his second semester Gohan wakes out of a dead sleep and immediately knows he is not alone in his apartment. A run of the mill home intruder is unlikely, considering he lives on the 8th floor, so he powers up just in case. He doesn’t know what exactly to expect when he throws open his bedroom door, but it wasn’t his sensei standing just outside his balcony.

              City lights poured into the room from outside and bathe them in a blue-grey film. Piccolo walks through the balcony doors, cape whipping around with the curtains.

              “Piccolo?” Gohan drops his defensive stance at the sight of his teacher and wonders if he’s dreaming. “Has something happened?”

              Right to the point, Piccolo frowns. Usually, this is a quality he admires in Gohan, tonight, not so much. “Everything’s fine. I thought…we should talk.” He answers lamely and walks further into the room.

              The teen relaxes. At least the world wasn’t ending again—which was actually the only scenario under which he thought Piccolo might endure seeing him again. He rubs his neck like it’s sore and sighs. “Now? No offense, but it’s been months.” Almost a whole year, in fact. Gohan has turned a year older since they last spoke and was starting to think he’d never have a private moment alone with his closet friend.

              Piccolo’s face tenses like he’s seconds from yelling, but his voice is gentle when he speaks. “Have your…feelings changed?”

              Gohan can see how that question alone strains his master and actually feels bad for him. Piccolo is trying, Gohan doesn’t need to make it worse by being an ass about it. “No, they haven’t.”

              Piccolo flicks his eyes to the side. “I needed time to think.” They’re standing about nine feet from one another, but for some reason this feels more intimate than their close encounter in the woods. Maybe it’s the late hour, or the fact that they’re alone in Gohan’s home. Piccolo notices that his student is wearing pajama’s and he’s barefoot, this time.

              “Alright,” Gohan answers carefully. He thought Piccolo might need time to process. He also assumed his sensei did that already and came to his own peace months ago…but apparently not. In all fairness, it took Gohan most of his teen years to wrap his mind around it. After another clap of silence Gohan extended his arms in offering. “What is it you want to ask me?”

              Piccolo has the decency to look surprised that Gohan could read him so easily, but his student only shoots him an unimpressed look. Gohan knows him well, and never let it be said otherwise. The Namekian crosses his arms over his chest, covering himself with his cape. “How long?”

              Gohan expected that question, but it’s still hard not to fidget under Piccolo’s glare. “Since I was about eleven.”

              Piccolo swallows a lump in his throat. That long? “You hid it well,” he croaked.

              Gohan laughs at himself, “dunno about that. I think sometimes you were just really dense.”

              Piccolo grunts, he won’t deny it. “Is it just…emotional or…”

              “Sexual?” Gohan offers bluntly.

              “ _Physical,”_ Piccolo quickly corrects and straightens his spine.

              Gohan watches his sensei closely. Piccolo is _nervous_ but he’s not yelling and he’s not telling Gohan _no_. It makes him feel bold and he takes slow steps forward, eliminating space between them. “Both, all the above, everything.”

              Piccolo makes a startled gurgling noise but doesn’t back up when Gohan advances.

              The half-Saiyan stops just out of arms reach from his guest. “Does that surprise you?” He used a tone he didn’t even know he had, deep and smooth, cocksure and confident. It seems to do the trick.

              “Yes, it does.” Piccolo answers with darting eyes. He’s never seen this side of Gohan and no one had ever looked at him like _that_. “When you told me I…I hadn’t even thought about that as a possibility for me,” he’s trying to be honest even as he feels his footing slip.

              “But you’ve thought about it now,” Gohan raises an eyebrow.

              “I have,” he admits, and the other man takes a step closer.

              “Why are you here, Piccolo?” The Saiyan’s eyes flick from Piccolo’s mouth to his eyes and back again. Fuck being subtle, that got him nowhere.

               Gohan stops right under his sensei’s chin, looking up at him with heated brown eyes. Time seems to halt, capturing them in this moment where Piccolo must choose. Finally, the Namekian answers, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Gohan.”

              Gohan smiles sweetly and it makes Piccolo’s stomach flip just before the half-Saiyan pushes himself into the air and presses their mouths together.

              “Hn,” the Namekian grunts in surprise and his hands fly out to his sides, afraid to touch.

              Gohan has no such reservations. He sighs and tilts his mouth against Piccolo’s while looping his arms around his sensei’s neck. Maybe anyone else would think Gohan was crazy, but he has always found Piccolo attractive—tall, broad, muscular—and he tells him so, now. “God’s, I love your shoulders.” He murmurs against the Namkeian’s lips and gently digs his fingers under Piccolo’s cape to feel his bare shoulders. Piccolo gasps and gently cups Gohan’s waist and the half-Saiyan opens his legs to hold Piccolo’s hips between his thighs.

              “Shit,” Piccolo curses when Gohan finally separates their mouths. He feels like his head is spinning. Gohan’s tight body was squirming against him and it was all Piccolo could do to hold on.

              “You can touch me, if you want,” Gohan offers and nips at his master’s neck.

              The sensations are not unpleasant _at all_ and Piccolo shivers at the feeling of Gohan’s breathy voice against his throat. It’s startling how much he enjoys it. He came here expecting to talk and maybe explore some of the affection _Gohan wanted_. He didn’t anticipate that he himself would enjoy it so much his legs would tremble. “Gohan, wait,” he groans when the teen sucks on his neck and starts working on the clasp of his cape.

              To his credit, Gohan reels it in. He even has the decency to look a little ashamed when he leans back in Piccolo’s grip. The Namekian is still holding Gohan by the waist, supporting his weight and keeping them pressed together. “Sorry,” he huffs. “I know this is hard for you and I just climbed you like a tree.”

              “Was that a green joke?” Piccolo barks and squeezes Gohan’s hips in what he thought was a threatening way, but the teen just gasped and rolled into the touch.

              “ _No_ ,” the half-Saiyan laughs. “I swear, no jokes!”

              “Hmm,” The Namekian growls, but it’s mostly for show. “I…didn’t expect this to happen when I came here,” he admits with a blush.

              In this position Gohan is eye-level with the seven and a half foot tall Namekian, which is a novelty, so he gets an up-close view of the purple flush across his sensei’s green face. “Did you…” Gohan’s voice has dropped to a careful whisper. “Did you like it?”

              Piccolo looks strangled, “I did.”

              A part of Gohan wants to whoop in victory, but he's softened by the vulnerability all over the Namekian's expression. In his fantasies, he has always imagined Piccolo as the aggressor. His teacher had an alpha personality, snapping and snarling and as cocky as any Saiyan…but Piccolo doesn’t feel confident here, doing this. Gohan stares at his master’s face and decides two things at once: he can't rush Piccolo and he can totally work with a bashful Namekian.

        “Hey,” Gohan says gently and loops his arms around Piccolo's neck again. “We can stop, I’m just happy you're here.”

        The Namekian feels a sliver better now that his pupil isn't squirming in his lap…but does he want to stop? “I don't know what to do,” he admits after a moment and shoots Gohan a soft glare as if daring the teen to tease him.

        Gohan pulls himself closer to press his forehead against Piccolos. “That's ok,” he closes his eyes. “We can figure it out.”

        Piccolo watches his student up close and doesn't close his eyes right away, but the sensation of Gohans temple against the exposed part of his own forehead has him relaxing. He eventually drops his shoulders and closes his eyes, content just to hold on to the young man. The embrace feels like it goes on for days, but truly its just a few minutes before Gohan is rolling his face to the side, tucking into Piccolo’s neck again.

               The half-Saiyan feels like a child. Anyone would feel small in Piccolo’s strong arms, held high above the world. Only, Gohan actually has memories of the Namekian carrying him like this and it’s a little disorienting, considering what they’re getting up to right now. “Does my age bother you?”

               Surprisingly, Piccolo nudges his head against Gohan like a big cat. “No, it’s been a long time since I’ve viewed you as a child.” He admits while allowing his student to cup his face. “I’m only four years older than you,” he adds while getting used to having someone touch him so gently.

               “Yea, well, those four years felt like a whole lot, especially when I was little.” He laughs and thinks about asking Piccolo to remove his cloak.

               “If I were human it wouldn’t have felt that way,” he tries to concentrate as his pupil’s fingers trail over his jaw and up to his ears.

               “Do you think I would prefer that?” Gohan asks and tightens his legs around the other’s trim waist.

               “Wouldn’t you?” Piccolo has never wished to be anything other than what he is—his body is well designed for combat and he never yearned for companionship outside of what he had. Still, though, he has a hard time believing his student would prefer him this way when he could be with anyone else.

               “No,” Gohan breaths. He feels like he could scream. “It’s taking all my will power not to rip your clothes off right now. I don’t give a fuck that you’re green, or that you blush purple, or that you can’t give me children.”

               “Gods, Gohan—”

               “And I’ll remind you as often as I need to,” the half-Saiyan promises and bites his own lip to keep himself from shoving his tongue down Piccolo’s throat.

               “Do you even know…what I look like?" The Namekian asks, sounding overwhelmed.

               “You mean naked?” Gohan chuckles and nips at one of Piccolo’s pointed ears.

               “ _Gohan!”_ He snaps and swats at the teen with one hand. Privately, Gohan is thrilled that Piccolo can tower over him or hold him with one arm. “I’m being serious, you twerp.”

               “Hmm,” Gohan hums. “No, I don’t know…but I hope you let me find out.” He leaps down to the floor and out of his teacher’s arms. “Do you know what I’ve got?” He motions toward his own groin.

               The Namekian makes a strangled noise as his eyes go down to his students clothed, semi-erect penis. “I have an idea,” he answers reluctantly. Truth is, the only naked human (or Saiyan) he’s seen was a young Gohan when they were training together. As a four-year-old, the kid had no shame and would often strip without preamble. At the time Piccolo had been unphased and uninterested, only standing nearby to make sure the kid didn’t die. Now, not only do these memories make him feel ill, considering their current predicament, but they don’t seem very applicable. Clearly, Gohan has grown up since then.

               “Do you want to find out?” The young man asked carefully, and for the first time since he scaled Piccolo’s body he sounds unsure.

               Million-dollar question, Piccolo thinks dryly. Does he really want to do this? They hadn’t done more than kiss. If they stopped it here, it would be clean…but Piccolo didn’t come here to lie. “Yeah, I do,” he answers calmly and watches the delight dance up Gohan’s body.

               “Ok,” the half-Saiyan says with barely contained excitement. He takes Piccolo’s clawed hand and leads him to his bedroom.

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Picspixie for setting me straight on the age difference between Piccolo and Gohan :)


	6. Physiology 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan teaches Piccolo some basic human anatomy and physiology.  
> Also, Piccolo is confused by boners because lol

Chapter Six: Physiology 101   
Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 2252 

XiiX

               Piccolo allows himself to be led further into Gohan’s home. The apartment in its entirety is not very big, but it was neat and orderly. Gohan’s bedroom is also tidy, though none of this surprises Piccolo. His student has always been organized. His room has off-white walls; there are swollen book shelves in every corner, and no clutter on his bedside night stand. They don’t turn on the overhead light, but Gohan clicks on the lamp next to the bed. It gives them enough light to see, but still maintains the quiet atmosphere of night.

               The host stands near his bed wearing dark grey cotton sleep pants and an over-sized University t-shirt. It hangs off one shoulder, exposing his collar. “Do you want to sit down or are you just going to stand by the door?”

               Piccolo realizes he’s hovering nervously and ducks his head. He steps closer, toward the bed, but stops short. He feels stiff, and probably looks it, too, and tries to relax. He starts by undressing. Piccolo silently unclasps his cape, folding and depositing it on Gohan’s dresser. Next, he lifts his turban and places it beside the cape. Lastly, he slides his shoes off and pushes them under the dresser.

               Gohan watches quietly, not wanting to disturb the ritualistic way Piccolo removed his clothes. He has seen his sensei fling off his cape and turban before a battle, letting it hit the ground carelessly, but he’s never watched Piccolo _undress._ This is far more personal and no matter what happens after tonight, Gohan will always be grateful to have witnessed this display of trust and intimacy.

               When Piccolo is down to his pants, gi, and blue sash around his waist, he sits down on the edge of the bed. He looks up at his host as he lowers himself, as if to make sure he did the right thing.

               Gohan feels his stomach tie itself in knots at the sight of his teacher on his bed. He takes a breath and runs a hand through his hair a little nervously. “I’m going to work off the assumption that you don’t know anything about my body and you assume I don’t know about yours. We’ll start from scratch, and just figure it out, ok?”

               “Fine,” the Namekian agrees.

               “Good,” Gohan smiles. “We’ll start with something simple.” He reaches around to his back and pulls off his shirt in one, smooth motion. He tosses it aside and just stands there, letting Piccolo look over his muscular arms, tight stomach, and tapered waist. “I know you’ve seen me shirtless before but this—”

               “It’s different,” Piccolo sounds a little dumbstruck and wets his lips. His hands have gone to his sides, down into the mattress.

               Gohan blinks. “Yeah, it is,” he agrees and brings up his hand. “There’s some ways you can…touch me here that feel good,” he explains a little awkwardly.

               Piccolo looks perplexed. He’s never associated pleasure with being shirtless. Any time he’s touched someone’s chest or vice versa, it was almost always painful. But, he can’t deny that Gohan looks damn good without a shirt. Maybe that’s part of the appeal?

               Gohan makes sure Piccolo is watching as he drags his fingertips over his clavicle. “Here,” he whispered while touching himself feather-light. “It’s sensitive and just a little bit of pressure can feel nice.” He swallows and his adams apple bobs. “I've thought about you biting me here,” he confesses.

               The Namekian digs his claws into Gohan’s bedspread.

               “The neck, too,” the half-Saiyan pulls his chin up and exposes his throat. It’s weirdly vulnerable and some feral part of Piccolo likes the display way too much. “I bit your neck, and ears. Did you like that?”

               Piccolo’s jaw ticked at the memory. Yea, he liked it. “It gave me chills.”

               Gohan smirks lightly with his chin tipped up and eyes lidded. “The chest is sensitive, too.” He goes on to explain and rubs his palm over the muscular swell of his chest. “It’s mostly on the nipple.” He rolls the little nub until it’s hard and flushed. “There’s a lot of nerve endings here. People pinch them, rub them, bite them, suck on them…”

               Piccolo has seen nipples before, obviously, but he’s never really paid much attention to the useless little things. “Namekian’s don’t have, er, nipples,” he explains while watching Gohan rub his chest. Up until now their anatomy had been basically the same, skin color aside.

               “Women have them to feed their babies milk and men have them because in the womb, right at conception, we’re all female.” He shrugs, as if apologetic for the biology lesson. “They’re sensitive on both sexes, though…You wanna touch me?”

               He does, Piccolo realizes and nods, putting his hands on his knees.

               Gohan makes it easy for them and steps closer, standing between his teachers spread legs. He doesn’t want to rush the other, so he waits and tries to ignore the sensation of fire running up his spine in anticipation.

               Piccolo looks up Gohan’s bare stomach and chest. He can see how low his pants are slung over his waist and, maybe for the first time, notices the light dusting of hair that crawls down his navel and disappears under his waistband. Piccolo finds himself focusing on Gohan’s trim waist and how his narrow hip bones give the teen a sharp, defined shape. That’s where he puts his hand, first.

               Gohan groans when Piccolo wraps his big hand around his hip and can’t stop the way his pelvis dips forward. “Fuck,” he breaths shakily and feels light headed. He’s trying to stay in control, but he’s never had anyone’s hands on him like this, either.

               Piccolo’s head darts up when Gohan makes a noise, unsure if he did something right or not. He see’s a drugged-out expression on his students face and feels more confident. He thumbs over the sharp rise of Gohan’s hip, dragging his nail lightly over the taut skin. He flattens his other hand on Gohan’s stomach and drags it up. He likes seeing the contrast of his own green palm sliding against the half-Saiyan’s ivory skin.

               “Hn,” Gohan sighs and fights to keeps his eyes open. He doesn’t want to miss any of this. When Piccolo takes a careful claw over his already sensitive nipples, though, he can’t help but let his eyes fall shut. “ _Oh,_ ” his head drops back, and his body is slightly bowed.

               “Gohan,” Piccolo calls the other back gently while circling his thumb over the young man’s nipple. He’s fascinated by the change in texture. It’s so different from the rest of Gohan’s smooth skin.

               The half-Saiyan peers down, “huh?”

               “I think you need to explain the rest of your anatomy,” he smirks and looks down slightly at the tent in the other’s pants…which is nearly in Piccolo’s face.

               “Shit,” Gohan hisses and tries to pull his hips back, but the Namekian is still holding him. “S-sorry,” he stammers. “Huh, yea…so _that_ is kind of the point…hah, sorry I’m not trying to be funny.” He rambles nervously. Turns out trying to explain your erection to your best friend, who is also your first love, _while_ said best friend stares at it is kind of embarrassing?

               “Kid, calm down or I’ll stop touching you,” Piccolo warns and frowns slightly. He was enjoying himself, but his student looks like he might pass out.

               “Aaah, ok,” Gohan sighs and slides a hand onto Piccolo’s shoulder to steady himself. It doesn’t really help calm him down, but at least he doesn’t feel like he’s going to fall on his ass. “Uh, quick recap…everything we’ve done so far could be considered foreplay…which is basically stuff you do to get your partner aroused aaaand uh, you were successful!” His voice raised to comical degrees toward the end of his explanation.

               “This means you’re aroused,” Piccolo asks with a raised eyebrow toward his pupils hardon.

               “ _Yes,”_ Gohan cries and fights the urge to cover himself. “When males are aroused they…get an erection.”

               “Can I see it?” Piccolo asks bluntly, now more curious than anything. He might also be getting a kick out of seeing Gohan twist around like this.

               The half-Saiyan can’t muster words, but he pinches his lips together and nods his head in the affirmative. Piccolo reluctantly removes his hands so the other can untie the draw string on his pants and slide them off.

               Piccolo isn’t sure what he expected when Gohan pulled his pants down, but he’s a little overwhelmed at the sight. If he thought nipples were different from the rest of Gohan’s skin, then this was a true shock. There is more hair here, more than anywhere he’s seen on the Saiyan’s mostly hairless body. The trail falls down from his navel but becomes thicker around his pelvis. It’s not off-putting; in fact, it frames the rest of the set-up nicely. Piccolo watched as Gohan wraps his hand around the base and tug upward on the shaft. The skin seems soft, but it varies; at the top it’s tight but nearer the bottom it’s looser and…lumpy?

               “Gods, this is a little weirder than I expected,” Gohan laughs nervously.

               “I’m sorry,” Piccolo snapped his eyes up apologetically. He realizes his staring might have been rude.

               “No, it’s OK,” Gohan sounds out of breath. He’s lightly stroking himself, just enough to keep him hard but not enough to take the edge off. “I don’t mind. You can look. Uh, do you…do you have any questions?”

               Piccolo’s eyes drop to the alien organ. “This is called an erection?”

               “Ah, technically…but there are a lot of uh, slang terms for it? You’ve probably heard Vegeta say some of them,” he mutters the last part. “You know, dick, cock, boner, hardon?”

               “Hm,” Piccolo places both his hands on his students’ sturdy thighs. “This is how you impregnate women?”

               OK, not where he was hoping Piccolo was going with that, but Gohan can be a good teacher. “Yeah, uh…I guess if you take all the fun out of it, sex is about having kids but there’s more than just that.”     

               “Good news,” Piccolo drawls and lifts a hairless brow. “And you…touch yourself?” He looks from Gohan’s straining erection and up to his face.

               “Uh…this is technically masturbating.” He tries not to wince, but he knows he’s blushing. Between the blood in his dick and the blood on his face it’s a miracle the half-Saiyan can even stand. “An up-down motion, with pressure feels good.” He demonstrates by pumping his fist slowly, bringing the coil of his hand upwards. “This top part is called the head and it’s most sensitive.” A drop of precome beads out of the slit and the Saiyan hisses at the added lubrication.

               Piccolo’s fingers flexed on their own, nails lightly digging into Gohan’s thighs. “Is that all?” He looks curious, leaning forward just a bit. The vision is enough to make the Saiyan groan.

               “Variation is good,” Gohan’s home-schooled and college educated ass is functioning on a third-grade vocabulary now. “You can...also use your mouth or we could uhm,” Gohan mutters and the last few words are unintelligible. 

               Piccolo can hear the hitch in Gohan’s voice, how his breath is uneven, and his heart rate is elevated like he’s been sparring. He watches as the half-Saiyan uses his other hand to tug on the sac of looser skin. He looks up, "what do you want?" 

               “Shit," he curses helplessly at the hot but innocent question. "If we keep this up I’m going to come,” Gohan blurts. He’s never been so turned on from touching his own dick, but Piccolo is on his goddamn bed and looking at him like he could eat him.

               “Come?” The Namekian turns his face upward.

               Gohan thinks maybe he should have provided a vocabulary lesson _before_ he whipped it out. “If I touch myself long enough I’m going to have an orgasm, also called coming. It feels really good, better than anything else. It’s the main reason we even have sex, and it’s a little messy.”

               “Do you want to come?” Piccolo asks in his deep timbre and that nearly did it.

               “N-not yet,” Gohan groans and pulls his hand away to shove both hands into his own hair, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck.”

               Piccolo looks his pupil over. His once alabaster skin is flushed pink and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His erection is standing flush against his stomach and wet at the tip with something Piccolo doesn’t recognize. “Why did you stop?” 

               “Once I come that’s kind of like the finale. I mean, I can go again—uh, get another erection, but it takes time. I’m just trying to prolong what we’re doing, honestly.”

               “Oh,” Piccolo leans back on his arms. He finds he likes the sight of Gohan’s naked body. It’s not just a matter of aesthetics, either. He’s known Gohan had a well-trained physique, so that’s not a new realization. Instead, he _desires_ Gohan’s body. He wants to look upon him and touch him. He doesn’t want _anyone else_ to see or touch him. Before he knows what he’s doing, Piccolo hears himself growl lowly.

               “Are you—are you _growling_ at me?” Gohan laughs breathlessly. “Is that a good growl or a bad growl?”

                Piccolo ignores him, “Get on the bed.”

               Gohan _jumps_ into the bed.

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter with the INTENTION of making it pure smut, but I had too much fun writing bashful Gohan with his dick out and perplexed Piccolo.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to leave in the kinda awkward comment from Gohan about all babies starting off as female in the womb mostly as a subtle way to make Piccolo feel less self-conscious about his hermaphroditic status.


	7. First Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan finally gets into his teachers pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings  
> The end of the chapter notes has a more in depth explanation of Piccolo's genitals. Skip to the bottom if you want the scoop before you read. I hope I gave a descriptive in-chapter explanation, however. 
> 
> This chapter has smut but it's mostly Gohan exploring and mapping out Piccolo's Namekian physiology.  
> I referenced canon pictures of Piccolo's body as much as I could, but everything below the belt is stuff I made up.  
> It is my hope that Piccolo is described in a tasteful, believable, and in-character way and I'm open to feed back.

Chapter: First Look

Ratings: Explicit

Warnings: Alien biology & sexuality  
Word: 3314

  
XiiX

               Once Gohan was flat on his back Piccolo turned, crawling over the long, lean form of his pupil. He sunk one knee on either side of Gohans hips into the bed and leaned into the teens face possessively.

               Gohan has placed his own hands under his head. "You can touch me again, if you want."

               “Anywhere?” The Namekian asks, voice rough while he hungrily eyes the man below him.

               “Mh-hm,” Gohan agrees and tries not to squirm.

               Now, Piccolo might be stubborn as all Hell, but he can listen. He had been paying attention during the Saiyan’s impromptu health-class lesson and intended to apply what he had learned. He started by dragging his claws up Gohan’s thighs, carefully avoiding the man’s groin as he dipped to the side. He continued up, over Gohan’s hip bones and along his ribs.

               The half-Saiyan let out a shaky breath and bit his lip. His erection bobbed, still weeping onto his tight stomach.

               “You like my hands?” The Namekian observed with a smile. He dragged his claws across Gohan’s chest, leaving little red lines across the teens skin.

               “Yea,” Gohan breathed. “Pretty sure I like everything about you, actually.”

               Piccolo’s eyes darted up, pinning his student with a hard look. “You haven’t seen everything," he reminds the other and rolls his hips down, teasingly riding between Gohans legs.

               The half-Saiyan moans and grinds up, wanting to know (not for the first time) what his teacher looked like naked.

               From above Piccolo watches his student writhe on the bed, grinding against his thigh. It’s a pretty sight, indeed. He remembers Gohan bit his neck and said that people use their mouths for this. Why not?

               Piccolo ducks down and licks across Gohan’s neck while placing a careful hand around the half-Saiyan’s chest, drawling one claw across the teens nipple.

               “Oh,” Gohan bucked his hips up and one hand shot out, gripping Piccolo by the ass and hauling him in closer.

               “Hnn,” the Namekian purred into Gohan's ear. His student is squirming and panting and lighting Piccolo up in ways he didn't know were possible. He decides to just go with it. He cocks his head and lightly bites Gohan’s chin and jaw. “Touch yourself,” he growls right into the other’s ear. "I want to watch you do it."

               "Fuck." He always hoped Piccolo would dirty talk with that voice. He wriggles one arm between them and drops the other hand on his teacher’s thigh.

               The Namekian rears back on his haunches, now leaning between the teen’s open legs and gripping Gohan’s thighs. The angle is different and Piccolo watches how Gohan fists himself and twists on the upstroke. Without thinking about it he pries Gohan’s thighs farther apart, just to see him spread out beneath him.  

               Gohan groans, eyes rolling up into his head. This is something right out of his fantasies—watching his master pin him to a bed and pull his legs apart. “Fu _ck,_ Piccolo, you’re so hot.”

               The Namekian blushes at the praise, but he doesn’t doubt the others sincerity. He can hear the pickup in Gohan’s breathing and see how easily Gohan’s dick pumps in and out of his wet fist. On the upstroke Gohan pulls his length and balls tight, exposing a small furl tucked away between the teen’s thick thighs. It makes Piccolo’s stomach flip and he thinks about touching—

               “I’m close,” Gohan moans. There’s a frail wince on his face that makes Piccolo want to cover him, protect him.

               The Namekian leans forward and crouches over Gohan on all fours. On impulse he licks Gohan’s taut neck and grips his hip again with one hand.

               The sensation of being held down, having Piccolo’s tongue on his neck—it’s too much. Gohan _growls_ and arches off the bed as his orgasm washes over him. “Shit, I’m— _ah, Piccolo!”_ He comes between them, sticky translucent fluid shooting up his own chest.

               Piccolo braces himself over his student, watching as the young man shakes and falls apart. His own mouth drops at the sight, mesmerized to see Gohan so debauched. After a second he looks down, seeing ejaculate pooling on the teens lean stomach. Piccolo runs his fingertips through it curiously.

               “Ah,” the gentle touch has Gohan gasping. He feels like a live wire. “That’s—uh, come. Textbook name ejaculate or semen, but in bed most people call it come, or jizz.”

               Piccolo wrinkles his nose at the last expression. He observes how Gohan’s erection wilts, returning to a less intimidating size, and how the teen’s heart rate is slowing to a normal pace. “Did you like it?”

               Gohan laughs weakly, “ _yes_.” He props himself up on his elbows and Piccolo rolls to the side, laying down next to him. “Very, very much.” The Saiyan wriggles up and finds his discarded shirt on the floor to wipe himself down. “Did you…” Gohan asks tentatively while going back down to rest side by side with the other, “feel anything?” He wants to know if his teacher was turned on, if he enjoyed it half as much as he had.

               “Maybe?” He answers while avoiding eye contact. He wanted to prolong this part a little longer, but he knows Gohan wants to get in his pants, literally. “I felt the beginnings of something,” he mutters reluctantly. Before he came here Piccolo had a very frank conversation with Kami and Nail.

XiiX

               _“Namekian’s have a means to exchange genetic material very similarly to that of humans and Saiyans, it’s just not necessary for reproduction.”_ Kami had tried to explain calmly. Nail had long since resorted to yelling at this point in the conversation.

               “What does that even mean, you old geezer?” Piccolo wasn’t being very reasonable, either.

               _“Why do you think not all Namekian’s look exactly the same, you fool?”_ Nail snapped at him. _“If we all just spit out carbon copies of ourselves we would not have different clans, appearances, personalities, or abilities.”_

 _“Nail is correct,”_ Kami sighed. _“We are built to give and receive genetic material and can access it during the production of an egg, if we wish. The exchange doesn’t result in a pregnancy, though.”_

Piccolo had no idea, to be honest. In his defense, he grew up alone in the woods thinking he was a goddamn demon. No one gave him the fucking birds and the bees talk, alright? He swallowed his pride, though, because he needed to know. “Tell me how it works.”

               And, they did. Piccolo may have wished to pour bleach in his ears after having _that conversation_ with his merged halves, but at least it was informative. Piccolo still didn’t feel confident Gohan would be happy, but at least Piccolo knew what was possible and had an idea of how to make it happen.

XiiX

               The Namekian recalls this conversation now, because Nail had helpfully explained that he would feel a warm tug in his lower stomach if this exchange cycle was activated. It required a deep degree of trust and muscle relaxation to initiate, unlike humans and Saiyan’s who apparently only needed to feel arousal.

                Gohan sensed his teacher wasn’t sharing everything. “Piccolo?”

                The Namekian sneered, defensively showing his teeth. It didn’t phase his student, who had never been intimated by Piccolo’s moods. “It’s different for Namekians,” he repeated unnecessarily as if Gohan wasn’t on board with that by now.

                “I figured,” the Saiyan shrugged. “Is there a way for me to make you feel like I did?”

                Piccolo swallowed, “I think so. I’ve never done it before, but…Kami and Nail explained it.”

                “Ok,” Gohan agreed slowly. “Tell me what to do.”

                The Namekian looked down at his own lap. “I need to relax most of my major muscle groups,” he admitted in a surly voice.

               The half-Saiyan smiles gently. Luckily, Gohan could read between the lines, because Piccolo wasn’t going to spell it out. Piccolo needed to be relaxed for them to go further, and right now his teacher is tense. “Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach,” he pats the bed and stands as his teacher strips and gets comfortable. “I’ve got an idea.”

               Piccolo is mostly thankful Gohan isn’t making any more inquires and does as asked without fuss. He stretches out on Gohan’s bed, sinking against the mattress and folding his arms under his face. The bedding smells like his student, and that helps calm some of his nerves as he hears the Saiyan walk around to the night stand and open a drawer. The teen comes back to the bed a second later with a bottle of unscented oil.

               “I’ve had a massage before, kid.” Well, he has used oil on his own muscles after training, but he figures the principle is the same.

               “This will be different, trust me.” Gohan promises and slicks up his hands.

               Piccolo feels himself tense when his student straddles his hips and sit across his ass. He notices then that Gohan must have put on a pair of underwear while he was up, because they had two layers of clothes between them. Piccolo is thankful for that, mostly because he’s hoping to prolong the inevitable moment Gohan gets him naked and tries to figure out how to _work with that._  

               “Try to relax, I’m just trying to find out what you like. Tell me if something feels good.” The Saiyan runs his slippery hands down Piccolo’s muscular back, lightly rubbing the oil into green skin. He knew before tonight that the texture of his teachers’ skin varied. The green flesh was mostly smooth but had rivets on his limbs; the pink patches were more fortified, as these identified major muscle groups. What Gohan didn’t know, is how sensitive he was and where. He intended to find out.

               After a few seconds of Gohan gently kneading his muscles, Piccolo did relax. The sensation wasn’t arousing, but it was pleasant, and he felt his body uncoil. The touches slowly changed, though. Instead of wide, firm rotations of his palm, Gohan’s fingers began moving much more gently.

               The Saiyan leaned further over Piccolo, intentionally so his teacher could feel his presence as he breathed over his exposed neck. “I really love your body, Piccolo.” He kissed the back of the Namekian’s neck and felt the body beneath him shudder. “I don’t know how to make you feel good yet, but I’m going to figure it out.” Gohan squeezed his legs, pulling himself closer to Piccolo’s body beneath him and nipped at the back of Piccolo’s neck. The Saiyan dipped his face to the side to kiss at the muscular swell of his teacher’s shoulders. This area was pink with little slivers of red banded in and Gohan ran his tongue against it.

               “ _Fuck,”_ Piccolo stuttered, eyes snapping open.

               “Did you like that?” Gohan reared back, hands squeezing just above Piccolo’s plump ass.

               “Yeah,” the Namekian answered, sounding surprised. “Do it again.”

               Gohan lowered himself against Piccolo’s body again, crowding over him like a predator before he licked across the pink patch of flesh with the flat of his tongue. On the other shoulder he gripped Piccolo with his hand, using the oil to increase the slide of flesh against flesh.

               “ _Ah—”_ The Namekian lurched, hips rising off the bed and grinding back down again. He was starting to feel a warm churn in his lower stomach, something that both Nail and Kami had tried to explain to him a few days ago. He also felt a contraction between his pelvis, something like a gentle muscle spasm.

               Gohan could feel the pink muscle groupings quiver against his tongue and fingers, becoming softer and more giving. He dug his tongue against it with more force and Piccolo pressed his face into the sheets and moaned. Gohan got an idea. “Turn over,” he said over his teacher’s shoulder and scrambled off his hips.

               Piccolo did as he was asked, though he moved in a bit of a daze. He’s pretty sure he knows what Gohan has in mind. Piccolo has no muscle-plating on his back, but he has a large section over his lower abdomen. As soon as the Namekian is sprawled out on his back Gohan is on him, holding Piccolo’s hips with both hands and running his tongue up the pink abdominal muscles.

               Piccolo bites his fist and raises his hips. He hadn’t expected it to feel _like this._ Kami and Nail had warned him about the sensation of his muscles loosening, but he hadn’t known that it would leave him so sensitive.

               “Nh-mn,” Gohan chastises with his mouth still pressed against Piccolo’s pink stomach. His brows are arched high to look up at the other when he presses an open-mouthed kiss on the quivering muscles. “I want to hear you,” his breath is hot as it rolls over Piccolo’s stomach.

               “Gods, Gohan—” the Namekian gasps when his student’s hands start to knead the inside of his thighs and his legs fall open.

               “Hm, Piccolo,” Gohan raises his head. He’s got one hand over the waist of his teachers’ blue pants and the other is cupping over the mostly flat mound between Piccolo’s legs. “You’re wet.”

               The Namekian feels his student press the heel of his hand up and Piccolo tenses his abdomen at the foreign sensation. His body has never done this, and he’s never felt this way.

               “No, no,” Gohan sooths and takes his hands back. “Don’t tense up, it’s ok, right?” He falters at the end of his speech because, well, the Saiyan really isn’t sure what’s supposed to be happening here.

               Piccolo tilts his chin to the side and focuses on unclenching his hands from bed sheets. This is what his merged halves had told him would happen, he just hadn’t been prepared for it. “Give me a minute.”

               Gohan moves his hands back up to the pink muscle grouping and lightly pets across it, trying to calm the quivering flesh. He notices that the pink abdominal grouping is oval-shaped, but only half of it is visible. The other half is hidden, underneath Piccolo’s pants.

               After a few seconds Piccolo relaxes and unclenches the muscles in his stomach. He nods, “Ok, I’m good.”

               Gohan doesn’t move right away, instead he bites his lip and looks over his teacher’s body. “Can I… do you want to take your pants off?”

               Piccolo feels totally ambivalent about it. It isn’t an issue of _not wanting._ If Piccolo would ever do this with anyone, it would be Gohan… but he’s reluctant all the same. There is a part of himself that worries the teen will not find his anatomy appealing or, worst case, will find him disgusting. “Are you sure?”

               “Hell yes,” the Saiyan returns with an unbelievable laugh. “Since I was fourteen, but I’m not going to wrestle you out of them.”

               The Namekian fights the urge to sigh and instead nods his head, giving his student consent to _finally_ peel off his pants.

               Gohan scrambles back to give them space to wrangle Piccolo of the last of his modesty, but he’s gentle about it. He gets his fingers underneath the waistband first, skimming across more of that over-sensitive pink skin below. Before he tugs it down he stops to kiss right where Piccolo’s navel would be if he had one. “Don’t be nervous,” he says and slides the clothing off with steady hands.

               Piccolo holds his breath as he lays exposed, allowing Gohan to look upon him like he had looked on the Saiyan not long ago.

               Gohan tries not to stop to look until the entire garment is stripped away. He admires Piccolo’s long, muscular legs and the sight of his bare ankles again. His thighs are thick and along the inside of his legs are more of those pink muscle groupings. In the cradle of Piccolo’s pelvis Gohan can see where the pink, oval abdominal muscle ends, tucked between the Namekian’s legs. If Piccolo were human or Saiyan, this is where his genitals would be located. Instead, the area is a mound of pink, dilating muscles.

               Gohan isn’t deterred, though and lightly wraps his hands around the inside of Piccolo’s spread thighs and gently squeezes the muscle.  

               Piccolo hisses and arches his back. He’s fighting the urge to close his legs even as he feels himself get more and more worked up. Gohan, despite not knowing what he’s doing _seems to know exactly what he’s doing._ “Keep,” he groans and slings his arm over his face. “Keep doing that.”

               The Saiyan rubs his thumbs into Piccolo’s thighs and curves forward to get his mouth between Piccolo’s legs. The anatomy might be different, but so far similar principles seem to apply equally across their species.

               “ _Shit,”_ Piccolo curses and feels another wave wreck his abdomen. It feels good, but there’s also a kernel of pain cascading along the sensation, like using a muscle he hadn’t trained in far too long. He places his other hand on Gohan’s black head of hair, carding his talons through the locks to distract himself.

               “Hmm,” the Saiyan moans into Piccolo’s skin when he feels his teachers clawed hand comb through his hair. It feels so good he almost doesn’t notice the change in texture between Piccolo’s legs. It’s wet again, and not from his own mouth. It’s not much, but Gohan can feel with his tongue where a syrupy liquid is beginning to spill out of the pink muscle that’s gone membranous.

               Gohan doesn’t say anything yet; the last time he mentioned it Piccolo tensed up and he doesn’t want to repeat that again. Instead, he works at that spot where the muscles seem to be weakening and pulling apart. Soon, his tongue is breaching the slit and Piccolo’s thighs clench.

               “Ah, Gohan— _fuck_!” The Namekian shakes at the feeling of having someone wriggle _inside him_ and a final, hot, wave presses from his core down between his legs.

               Gohan pulls back in time to watch the once small tear between Piccolo’s legs quiver and quake, making room for something crowning out.

               Piccolo still has one arm over his face and the other is clawing up his student’s bedspread as he grits his teeth. Lapping at the back of his own consciousness where Nail and Kami often linger when they are not needed, Piccolo can hear them try to sooth him, telling him this is normal and not to panic. It provides some comfort, but there’s still a low-grade pain tugging on his abdomen and he’s afraid to see the look on the half-Saiyan’s face.

               Gohan watches as Piccolo’s body—his amazing, complex and mysterious body—pushes out what he can only assume is the Namekian equivalent of a penis. It’s light green with a purple flush and protrudes from an open, wet, chasm between Piccolo’s legs. He has no testicles, and the shaft is ribbed like other parts of the Namekian’s body. Gohan also does not fail to notice that his teacher’s shaft is proportional to his body, which is fucking huge. “Holy fuck,” the Saiyan breaths.

               Piccolo lays there for what feels like an eternity but finally rears up on his elbows when he feels Gohan squirming between his legs. He’s never actually seen this part of himself, either, and is curious to look it over—even if he’s still worried about how Gohan feels about it. When he finally gets an eye full all that he manages is, “huh.”

               Gohan snaps his head up. “Huh? That’s all you’ve got to say? _Y_ _ou’ve been holding out on me!”_ He yells playfully and shoves his teachers arm.

               The Namekian blinks, stunned. “You don’t think it’s…”

               “I think you just need a lot more foreplay to get warmed up,” the Saiyan says with a smirk and looks down. “You gonna tell me how to work this thing?”

  
  
XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crazy train has one more chapter.  
> What'd ya think? 
> 
> In my headcannon I envisioned Namekian's as having internal reproductive organs that can extend if the muscles loosen enough. Because they're hermaphrodites, both an orifice for penetration and a penile-like organ manifests. I decided that the first time a Namekian does this, it would be a little uncomfortable similarly to the first time women have penetrative sex just because it's a part of the body that's never been stimulated to that extent before. Also in my headcannon, this body feature makes rape impossible among Namekians since their muscles need to be relaxed in order to access either organ for receiving/penetrating, making them officially better than humans lol. Whhhoooooo exposition!  
> Next chapter will be all smut, now that they know more about each others bodies.


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Piccolo break the damn bed.

Chapter Eight: First Time   
Rating/Warnings: Explicit, m/m anal sex, dirty talk/cursing 

Words:2416

 

 

XiiX

  
     Piccolo explains what he knows of his anatomy, the whole while Gohan palms up and down his teachers’ thighs as if the he can’t help himself. When Piccolo is done sharing his knowledge there is an unasked question left between them: now what?

     “I think you should fuck me,” Gohan blurts and leans over the others body to bring their lips together.

     Later, Piccolo might feel shame at his lack of control. He should have asked— _are you sure_ or maybe, _only if you’re ready._ Instead he wrapped his big, clawed hands around Gohan’s narrow hips and groaned. “Tell me how.”

     Gohan gasped, feeling tight all over as his teacher snatched his waist and pulled them closer. “The oil,” he instructs somewhat dumbly and scrambles to remove his boxers and then reposition himself so that his thighs were braced on either side of the Namekian’s pelvis.

     Piccolo watched as his student located the forgotten bottle of oil and slicked up a few fingers on his hand. It was then that he started to understand how this would work. “I should be doing that for you,” he sounded desperate to get his own hands on and inside Gohan, but also forlorn that his claws prevented such a thing. His student looked stunning, muscular, pale, and lithe over Piccolo’s thicker, darker form. It made the Namekian’s instincts twist and snarl with hot possessiveness.

     “Just watch,” Gohan says breathily and gently lifted his teacher’s wrist with his hand that was not covered in oil. He kept his eyes on the Namekian as he raised Piccolo’s wide hand and placed it against his own face. At the same moment he brought his other hand between his legs and tensed his thighs, raising up to work his fingers against the tight place where he opened.

     Piccolo’s hand on Gohan’s face flexed carefully, so aware of his black claws along the teen’s pale cheek. His hand almost palmed all of the Saiyan’s face—but then Gohan redirected his hand by the wrist and sucked two of the Namekian’s long, elegant fingers into his mouth.

     Gohan’s eyes rolled and his back arched with a moan. Piccolo’s fingers slid over his tongue and his own fingers pressed into his body at the same, intense moment.

      “Fucking hell,” the Namekian choked and circled his hips uselessly. His newly awakened sex throbbed at the display, eager to take the body presented above him but unwilling to act recklessly. With his middle and index finger caught between his students’ lips, Piccolo let his thumb fold around Gohan’s exposed throat. Gods’, he wanted to devour everything about the Saiyan.

     The teen was far beyond shame; all he can see is Piccolo and all he can feel is his thick fingers sliding over his tongue. He thinks about having more of his teacher in his mouth later, but now he wants Piccolo to fuck him and he can’t stretch himself fast enough. He’s a little rough with his own fingers, prodding two and then three into his virginal body.

     The Namkeian’s sensitive hearing is easily catching the hot, ragged breaths from Gohan but also the slick, plunging noise of his fingers. It’s driving Piccolo crazy. “I can’t believe you’re real,” he groans at the image of Gohan sucking on his fingers and lightly dropping his hips onto his own hand, erection bobbing obscenely against his pale stomach. _He’s fucking himself over my body_ , goddamn.

     The half-Saiyan shivered at the praise and snatches up the bottle of oil with his free hand. “I want you, now,” he mumbled as he pulled his lovers hand away from his mouth. Gohan kissed his palm once, then skillfully drizzled some of the liquid over Piccolo’s length.

     The Namekian hissed at the cool temperature over such a sensitive area and grabbed his student’s ass with both hands. He was at his limit and had to fight the urge to drag Gohan over his shaft. “Kid, you’re killing me,” he croaked when the half-Saiyan pulled his hand back into view and wrapped a wet, slick fist over his length.

     “What’d you want me to call this thing, huh?” He asks huskily and slides forward, still jacking his teacher with controlled twists of his wrist.

     “Fuck,” Piccolo goes taut and his jaw drops. No wonder human’s and Saiyan’s are so pre-occupied with sex all the damn time.

     “How about dick, you good with that?” Gohan asks, now poised above the lengthy organ and rubbing it against his hole teasingly.

     Piccolo doesn’t give a damn what they call it as long as he gets it inside the other _now._ He growled, “get on my dick or I’ll put you on it.”

     Gohan moaned and dropped one hand on Piccolo’s muscular chest to steady himself and used his other hand to guide Piccolo into his body. He looked down at the other, his hair damp and falling into his face. “I love you,” he said gently and watched how the words seemed to take the edge off, just for a second.

     Piccolo had heard his pupil say it before, but this was so different, and it took the air out of his lungs. He had to say it back. “I…I love you, too.”

     The half-Saiyan grins, youthful and pure. “I know, I’ve always known.” He keeps his big, expressive, and fearless eyes on Piccolo when he drops his hips and slides down. “ _Ah_ —!” The stretch was intense, filling, and just painful enough to keep him from rushing his slow decent. He’s never had anyone else inside him, nothing more than his own two fingers, and Piccolo _is big._

     The Namekian grits his teeth, fangs locked over one another painfully as he forced himself to stay still. It felt impossible. Gohan was so hot, so tight, and so wet it made Piccolo’s vision swim. “Holy shit,” he gasped and blinked a few times before remembering his claws that are definitely digging into Gohan’s perky little ass. He uncurls his fingers and hates himself when he smells copper in the air, knowing he cut into his students’ ivory skin. “Gohan—”

     “Shut up,” the half-Saiyan sucks in a breath. He’s still working on accommodating everything Piccolo is giving him. “You feel so good. Your dick feels so fucking good.”

     Piccolo feels the other bottom out, their bodies totally connected and now flush against one another. “Are you,” his voice is rung out and rough. “Are you ok?” He runs his fingertips over the small of the teens back, feeling the shallow but bloodied cuts.

     “I just,” Gohan sighs and flexes his thighs restlessly. “You’re so big—I need a second,” he pants and squirms, trying to get familiar with being connected this way. It was overwhelming and so intimate.

     Piccolo can feel the muscles in his own long legs and thighs clench and his hips burn, but he waits. He would hold the world on his shoulders for Gohan and they both know it.

     “ _Ngh,_ ” Gohan groans and his head drops back, face tipped toward the ceiling. He rises up slightly and brings his hips down, again and again, slowly lengthening the slide in and out. His breathing picks up and Gohan slides a hand into his own hair, tugging on the black locks to keep himself grounded. “Fuck, c’mon, it’s ok—fuck me,” he urges his lover to move with him.

     Piccolo runs his hand up Gohan’s sweaty thigh and grips him just short of painful, giving them the leverage needed to swing his hips up. “Oh,” Piccolo jerks at the first, deep crack of their hips colliding. They synch up almost immediately, like they have been doing this for years. Piccolo gets his hands around Gohan’s waist and pumps his hips up as Gohan grinds down.

     “Ah-ah-ah, fuck—Piccolo, yes, shit right there!” Gohan is reduced to a panting, writhing mess so needy and sweet on his teachers lap.

     The Namekian moved his hand up and palmed the teens chest. He felt a burning possessiveness again, a desire to take but also give his lover pleasure. Gohan continued to moan with his head thrown back, bouncing himself over his teacher and suddenly Piccolo couldn’t take it anymore—

     “Wha—?” The half-Saiyan is snapped from his ecstasy when the Namekian below him snarls and flips them around in an instant. Before Gohan knows what’s going on he’s on all fours, face in the sheets, and ass tipped in the air. He’s not complaining. “Fu _ck_ ” his voice cracks and he arches his back to present himself to his teacher behind him.

     Piccolo growls again, hot and low as he slides his length between Gohan’s pale legs and pushes in without preamble. They both curse, only having a second to appreciate the bliss of being reunited before Piccolo pulls back and plows in again, fucking Gohan quick and deep.

     “Holy Fuck!” The half-Saiyan shouts into the sheets, not even trying to moderate his voice. “Fuck _yes,”_ he grinds back and slaps their bodies together, taking everything his lover doles out.

     Somewhere in the back of his mind Piccolo thinks he should ease up, be more gentle. He can see the delicate little cuts on his pupil’s ass and feels a mix of guilt and arousal. He wants to mark the teen up. If the half-Saiyan were anyone else Piccolo would shatter his hips, _but this is Gohan_ and they both know he can take it. “Tell me how good my dick feels,” the Namekian demands and plunges his hand in the teen’s black hair.

     Gohan whines prettily when Piccolo wretches his face away from the sheets by his hair. This is everything he ever wanted, like his teacher peered into his fantasies and started checking boxes. “Fucking love it, love your big dick, Gods Piccolo—” His words snag pitifully when his master reaches around and grips his heavy erection.

     “Hmm, you look so good on it,” Piccolo praised and ran his other hand along Gohan’s spread cheeks to better see where they slid together. It was obscene, but it just made the Namekian burn hotter. He pulls the other up by the hair, holding him flush against his chest so he can talk into his ear. “Are you going to come on my big dick?” He asked darkly, using words that were unknown to him hours before.

     “Oh Gods,” Gohan moans and starts humping into Piccolo’s coiled fist and back into his thrusts. The Namekian presses him back down into the mattress and fucks him in time with the pumping of his hand. “Yea, yes, fuck—I’m, _ohfuck_!” The half-Saiyan grinds his face into the sheets and just barely hangs on as his orgasm wrecks him.

     Piccolo feels it spill up Gohan’s body, starting with the curling of his toes, to goose bumps across his back, and then the tightening of Gohan’s wet hole. The sound of his student moaning face-first into the bed lights him up and Piccolo bears his teeth, well past his limit. Gohan shoots up his chest with Piccolo’s big hand wrapped around him, slicking him up with his own come, and right after his teacher snarls and grinds Gohan into the mattress. They both come groaning so loudly it’s sure to wake the neighbors and Gohan’s valiant bed frame snaps, collapsing on the floor.

     A second passes and they remain connected with Gohan panting into the sheets and Piccolo curled forward with his face pressed against his student’s sweaty back between his shoulder blades. Their labored breathing fills the room and Piccolo can again hear his students heart rate begin to return to normal. Who knew sex was so intense?

     Finally, Gohan groans and his ankle twitches. “Leme up?”

     Piccolo can’t help himself and kisses the half-Saiyan on the base of his neck before carefully pulling away from Gohan’s spent and over-sensitive body.

     The teen shuddered when they separated and promptly collapsed on his stomach to the bed that was now on a broken frame. He didn’t want to think how he might explain that to his mother if she ever visited.

     The Namekian hovered over his student worriedly. He could still see the cuts on the small of Gohan’s back, cuts that dragged down over his supple ass. _Stop that,_ he scolded himself.  Carefully, Piccolo shifted to the side of the bed and laid down next to the other and placed a hand on his student’s nape. “Gohan?”

     “Hn?” The half-Saiyan slurred and rolled his face to the side to look at his best friend and lover.

     “Are you ok,” the Namekian blurts worriedly. “I cut your back and…I was…rough?”

     Gohan grinned tiredly. “You fucked me so good I think I need a senzu bean,” he joked and took the scowl from the other in stride. “No, seriously, I’m fine—perfect, so good.”

     Piccolo frowned, “I shouldn’t have been so rough.” His hand carefully traced the knobs of his lover’s spine.

     The teen smiled sweetly and curled around Piccolo in a lazy hug. “You’re right, you should make it up to me by sleeping here tonight and doing it again tomorrow.”

     Piccolo wasn’t surprise when his student cuddled next to him, but he’s a little surprised the teen didn’t seem physically phased by the pounding he just took. Saiyan’s, go figure. Kid probably went up a power level. “Don’t you have class tomorrow?”

     “Oh, now he worries about if I have class tomorrow,” Gohan mutters sleepily into the Namekian’s chest. Piccolo has the decency to feel guilty about that, considering it was now closer to sunrise than sunset. “I don’t have class till 1:40 pm. We’re fine.”

      Piccolo wants to point out that he doesn’t really need to sleep, but he knows Gohan knows that. He understands this is something couples do to build intimacy and love. Piccolo thinks it’s impossible for him to love the half-Saiyan any more than he already does now, but also realizes he doesn’t want to leave him, either. “Ok, I’ll stay.” He concedes and runs his claws through Gohans hair, lightly raking over his scalp. “Thank you,” he says and immediately feels silly.

     “For what?”

     “For…sharing this with me,” he explains lamely.

     “I think it was always supposed to be you. You were my first,” he mumbles with a yawn, already falling asleep.

     Piccolo wonders if he means first friend, first love, first sexual partner—but then he realizes that all those things are true.

 

  
  
  
XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the ending, but honestly I pumped out the sex scene and wanted to just get that out there. Hope it was well-received. Anyone into Piccolo dirty talking? Just me?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Emerald and Onyx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326599) by [The_Dragon_Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em)




End file.
